This disclosure relates to a wiring harness.
Portable electronic consumer products, including but not limited to wireless loudspeakers, are often displayed by retailers. Sales are supported if the products are fully operable. In some but not all cases it is also desirable to remotely control the products while they are displayed. Thus power, audio signals and control signals need to be provided to the products.
It is also useful to be able to secure the products, to deter theft. This is often accomplished by adhering an anchor to the product and then running a strong tether from the anchor to a nearby fixed location. However the anchor may mar or destroy the surface, which makes it difficult or impossible to sell the displayed product. Also, the anchor may interfere with the product's functionality. Such anchors are thus an additional expense and an inconvenience.